A Star has been Born
by Lady Harlow
Summary: Story put on hold until further notice. My bio goes into some details as to why. It is my wish that you not comment me. Respect people, respect.
1. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did do you really think I would be writing a fanfic about it? Oh and the music selections mentioned I don't own squat either.

For some reason i can't get the pictures for her hair, make up, and clothes on here so I'll have to figure that out, until then sorry . I really don't feel like describing it all but I'm going to try and get it up here maybe for the next chapter. 

CH1- The Return

Hermione woke up early to prepare herself for her return to Hogwarts. She was though a month late because well because….

**FLASHBACK**

_Hermione was in a muggle mall and her mother had gone and entered her into a singing competition that she had refused to do until her mom used the face which always got her into trouble. She quietly got onto the stage to perform "IF" from Two on the Aisle and when finished she got off the stage and went to her mother._

"_Come on mom."_

"_Wait 'Mione they are going to announce the finalists."_

_And sure enough she was called out of two girls and one boy to sing again. She let out a rather loud sigh to her mother a sign of her complaint._

"_But mom…"_

"_No buts young lady now sing "Heavy" by Holly Brook. Now go your name is being called."_

_Hermione went up to the stage and began to sing,_

"_You can go heavy on me and I will not way you down, down, down, you can be steady and…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

From there her life sky rocketed, she signed with a major label company, recorded a CD and from there gained 'fame and fortune' as her mother calls it. She had been on tour for a while and had to miss her first month of her last year at Hogwarts and now she was going back and she was nervous. She had a right to be, she hadn't spoken to her friends in months and she had changed… so much so she didn't even recognize herself.

Her hair was permanently straightened and she donned an Asymmetrical cut with blonde highlights throughout her natural brunette color. She wore black skinny jeans, heels, black lace tank and gray one underneath with a belt to compliment her great figure.

_Some one is going to have a heart attack when they see me. _That sent a smile to her lips.

"HERMIONE HAGRID IS HERE!!!"

With one more look at herself she ran down the stairs into her mothers arms and hugged her tightly.

"Tell dad I love him and hope he gets better."

"I will dear now shoo with you."

"Where's Hagrid?"

"He couldn't fit in the house, dear."

"Oh, bye."

She walked out the door to find her things already loaded on Hagrid's flying contraption as she liked to call it. His back was to her as he strapped her suitcase on.

"Hello Hagrid."

"Well 'ello 'ermio-" he stared at her in utter aw well at least she prayed it was.

"Do you like it?"

He smiled, "This'll be a mighty big surprise, now get on 'ere."

She followed his instructions and before she knew she was in the air. She had never really cared for flying, but understood why Harry took such a fancy to it. She was amid her thoughts and before she knew it they were outside Hagrid's hut.

"I'll get yer things up 'ermione now get along now they be having dinner."

She gave him a big hug and ran all the way to the main hall and she stopped to compose herself.

_Oh no my robes I forgot to get them before I-_

She stood out in front of the doors that lead to where her peers ate. She took a deep breathe and reached for the door, but she should have known they opened for her.

THUD. Both doors came to a halt by the walls and every head turned to her as she began to walk up to the Headmaster.

-This actually was a rough draft, but I don't have the time to refine it so sorry that it is short and kind of all over the place, but I can't help it. I hope you all like it I know I'm going to have a fun time writing it.


	2. Students, she's back!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter.

Disclaimer#2: I don't own any music from Pink, in this chapter I'm using her song 'Family Portrait' which I have no rights to.

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. **

Author note: For future reference any songs that will be used through the course of this story that she sings as her own will be borrowed from real artists because I well I'm not that artistic and I can't rhyme worth anything, well I can but it's drabble so yeah. Enjoy! P.S. When I load the document on here it leaves out the websites and all that, can anyone tell me why and how I can fix that! It is getting aggravating.

Ch2-"Students, she's back."

_Why do they all have to look at me? I should be used to this by now…oh geez I should start walking._

Her legs felt like spaghetti under her, but she tried to keep her confidence at a high. She began to take the, what seemed to be, 'walk of doom' she hated that everyone was starring. Her eyes began to search out the two people that mattered to her the most. She first saw orange hair and knew she had locked in on the right place at her Gryffindor table. Then as she got closer she could see their faces, Harry was smiling from ear to ear, but Ron looked puzzled. She had concentrated so hard on them she had completed drained out all noise until someone screamed her stage name.

"It's Zen!!!"

"Huh???" she looked surprised.

_I have a name you dolts. Geez its must be a first year muggle. Oh right…._

She had completely forgotten that some people might recognize her, if they were muggles of course. She walked over to her boys as she liked to call them and Harry immediately jumped up to give her a hug.

Ron looked puzzled, "Why the bloody hell is everyone making such a fuss over you Hermione? And who's 'Zen'?"

Hermione was about to reply when Dumbledore called her to come to him. She looked up to him standing at his podium with his soft smile and gentle eyes and she started walking to him when a student ran in front of her.

"Zen, can I get your autograph? Please? I'm a huge fan!!!"

"Um, sure. Who do you want me to make it out to?" she took the parchment and quill and began to scribble what the student said and held it out to her and

_To my #1 fan Dora,_

_I send you much love,_

_Zen._

She Dora her things back and she squealed and ran back to the Hufflepuff table. For some reason a certain blonde caught her attention, unlike usual there was no scowl on his face rather his face was filled with curiosity, his eyes filled with pure amusement. She raised her eyebrow at him and he noticed she was starring and his face changed, but the hate that she recognized wasn't there, it looked fake like he was pushing himself to hate.

But she didn't have time to ponder him anymore before she was standing next to the headmaster. He immediately raised his hands for silence and almost instantly the entire room was pin drop quiet.

"Students, she's back."

Hermione gave a weak smile, she had never been so nervous to face a group of people in her life. She looked around at people she knew and didn't know. It was obvious who didn't know why this was all happening. _Probably the purebloods._ She mentally nodded and viewed the few muggles who knew who she was with their bright faces and she couldn't help but be proud of herself. _Now don't get overconfident. _Snapping herself out of her thoughts Dumbledore took a hold of her shoulder and bent down slightly just to talk to her.

"Do you want to tell them what you have been up to Miss Granger?"

"No Headmaster, I really just want to be as normal as possible. You know be the smart one and be the bookworm as usual."

He smiled at her and winked. "As you wish," and he turned to the students, "Now lets all make sure to welcome back Miss Granger, go take your seat with your friends."

"Thanks Professor." She walked back over to Harry and Ron and took a seat in between the two.

Hermione looked at Ron and he was about to say something but she cut him off. "I'll explain later Ron."

She decided to head out early saying she needed to get ready for class the next morning and catch up, but all she really wanted to do was get out. Too many people were asking her too many questions and for too many autographs it was starting get annoying. She just wanted a way out and of course she used her brains to get out before dessert had poofed to the table. She felt awkward walking the halls of Hogwarts, she had been gone for what seemed to be so long it was _weird_, she thought.

She reached the Fat Lady in the painting.

"Password."

"Oh dang it all!" She had completely forgotten to ask what the dang password was to get into the Gryffindor common room.

She sighed and trudged away angrily. She didn't want to go back for dessert so she began walking around looking at the moving paintings something she had never done before. Some of them stared, greeted her, and mocked her for being muggle born, mostly the usual. Her thoughts wondered, _how am I going to deal with all of this? People will find out that is a no brainer, but I just want to be as normal as possible. _She knew people would ask her to sing her music, to teach them dance moves form her tour, to do this and that. At the moment she didn't know how to deal with it and she stopped suddenly. She looked around and she didn't know where she was.

"Oh great, I'm lost." She sighed and did three complete 380 turns in spite of herself. She looked down at her watch.

_Someone is bound to find me sooner or later, now what am I going to do?_

_**Suddenly the image of her mother came into her mind, "Now Hermione when you have extra time write some songs." And her mother touched her cheek softly.**_

She shook her head to get the image out of her head. To her it seemed all her mother wanted her to do was work, work, and work some more. It could possibly be because she was her manager and she got money for the things she did, but her mother was different since the divorce… She shook her head again.

_Now don't start with that again, you'll start to c-cry._

Too late her tears started to roll down her cheeks and she backed against the wall and slid down with a loud thud on the ground her shaking hands reached in her pocket for her notebook and her pencil. She flipped it open and from in between the pages a pocket sized picture of her family portrait fell to her side. She ran through the pages to a blank page and started dribbling every once and a while looking down at the family picture. When she finished the song she looked at it for a good 15 minutes before she decided she should sing the song.

"Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said

You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night"

Her voice faded and she picked up the picture and stared into her father's eyes, her eyes, they were identical. A few moments passed when she heard what she thought was a scuff of a shoe on the floor to her left and her head snapped that direction. The hall was engulfed with darkness, except for the flame that was above her and she caught the light off of the person's blonde hair.

-It's long mostly because of the song and again **NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. **I just want to make that clear, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next one will be up as quick as I can write. Reviews please!!! Thanks!!!


	3. Who’s there? Show yourself!

Disclaimer#1: I don't own Harry Potter.

Dislaimer#2: I just thought this song fit so well with her I had to put it in. It is Ashley Tisdale- Suddenly. The lyrics are so meaningful. I have no rights to this song whatsoever it belongs to Ashley Tisdale and whoever else was involved. **NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

By the way I usually Google the lyrics to the music if I don't have the CD's with me, but most of the time I have the music to write from.

Hermione's new look: Now just because I can't get those pictures of her new look up here I'm going to try my best to do some type of description. Her hair style has changed to that of Rihanna, the singer, except she still has brown hair it just isn't curly and it has some blonde highlights as to add a softer look. Now as for the clothes she has had on for these chapters skinny black jeans with sleek black heels. A gray spaghetti strap undershirt with a black lace shirt over it that comes to her hips on the left side, but extends to about the knee on the left side and a shiny belt around her waist. I owe this outfit to Hilary Duff. I'm not good at this so sorry.

Song: I just thought this song fit so well with her I had to put it in. It is Ashley Tisdale- Suddenly. The lyrics are so meaningful

Ch3-

Hermione jumped up to her feet all her things in her hands hurriedly whipping her tears away with the back of her hands.

"Who's there?" She asked taking a step backward.

"Hermione it's me." And from the darkness stepped Luna Lovegood with a small smile.

Hermione sighed in relief, "How long were you there?"

"Oh I heard a whimper and came over I thought it was a scared mouse or something. Are you alright, Hermione?" she came to Hermione and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm alright; just a little homesick is all."

"Oh, what are you doing here anyways?"

"I have no idea where I am, Luna. I figured sooner or later someone would come find me." Hermione smiled.

"Well, then thank Merlin I found you then. Come on lets get you back to civilization."

"Thanks Luna."

Hermione stuffed her things in her pocket and followed Luna to a familiar corridor.

"Well, you know how to get back form here, don't you?"

"Yes, where are you going Luna."

"Oh, I'm going to visit a friend." Her eyes sparkled and a devilish smile spread on her face, one Hermione had never thought she would see on Luna's face. "Bye." And she skipped away in the opposite direction Hermione headed.

She raised her eyebrows in question and just shook her head heading toward the Gryffindor common rooms once again. She began to hum to herself a tune to one of her songs and soon she was twirling and dancing down the hallways. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she had landed hard on the floor.

"Ow." She stated and looked up to find Harry standing, hand out to her, with Ron sprawled across the floor opposite her. She took his hand and he helped her up.

"And no hand for me." He snorted. "Thanks." He got up and Hermione couldn't help, but laugh before taking both of them in her arms.

"Oh I've missed the two of you soooooooo much, hmm."

In unison they said, "We've missed you too."

After a long while Ron piped up, "You can let go now, 'Mione."

"Oh sorry." She let her arms drop to her sides and smiled at them.

"So how's fame treating you, Hermione?" Harry questioned eyes gleaming.

"Fame? Huh?" Ron looked back and forth at both at them.

"I suppose I should explain." And so Hermione did to their enjoyment, ending with why she had been absent for a month. "Don't ask questions please, I get that too much."

"Password." The Fat Lady rang.

"What was it again, Harry?" Ron asked.

"You're just as helpless as Neville, I swear Ron…Albus."

The door swung open and they all stepped through and Hermione wanted to check on her things.

"I'll be right back guys I just want to go get something for you two."

Ron perked up immediately, "Presents. Hermione you shouldn't have."

"I know." And she ran up the stairs, to rummage through her things until she had two packages, neatly wrapped in red paper and she smiled.

She went back to them and handed each boy the gift. "Now you two have fun with those I figured you'd of all people would need them. Now if you will excuse me," She held up a thick paged book. "I have some catching up to do that I'm going to do out in the fresh air."

The portrait was closing when she heard Ron yell after, "HERMIONE I DON'T NEED THIS!!!!" and she thought she heard Harry say, "Yes you do."

She just let out a small laugh and started walking the halls to the main entrance which was a fair distance away. She looked around to make sure no one was around and made a sharp right turn. She was headed to a room Dumbledore had designated only for her use. It was a practice room her mother had requested of the professor for her to be able to sing, dance, play the piano, and her guitar. Her mother wanted her to develop new songs for another album and practice all of her current songs plus clean up the dancing which was her weak spot. The reason for the room was also for her to be prepared for a few concerts that she would have to do during the school year and get prepared for her music video which had been in the works for months.

She let out a loud sigh this was her life, she hadn't a clue who she was now like she had last year. Music came before studies all of a sudden which she would rebel against of course. Her academics came first that was her motto other than never give up and all that inspirational junk she had put aside as a bunch of nonsense. Most of her new songs were slow and depressing, when her producers got a hold of the pieces she would get them back and they would have completely changed, not much stayed the same. The record company stated that image and sound were the two most important aspects of recording. 'You must sell yourself before your voice' was what someone had told her.

_But what's the point of it all if you aren't being honest to your fans? I just want my word in it all, but I never get that._

She reached the door of her practice room, which was so conveniently placed close to the library, _thank you_ and the portrait asked her for the password. She had picked the pass-sentence and she and Dumbledore only new what it was and where the room was.

"You must sell yourself before your voice." And the portal swung open.

_It's only fitting._

It was a simple room, but it was cozy enough. Her guitar was off in a corner next to her piano with bank music sheets on the floor in stacks. A couch was placed in the center with a rug and a table with some throw pillows. No surprise to her it was Gryffindor colors.

She headed directly to the piano and whispered a spell and off of a few sheets of paper notes and words became visible and she placed them on the piano. She sat down on her bench and lifted the cover and touched her fingertips gently against the keys. She did love music it was her outlet it was her voice. The song she had been working on was meaningful it contained her feelings and she began to play.

"Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
And every day, I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to rain

Suddenly time, it feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye

Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye it's happening now

As my dreams begin to rain  
I want to say love me for me  
What's inside  
I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you  
This is life

Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to rain"

Her figures slid from the keys and onto her lap it was a great song she knew that, but this wasn't the sound they wanted for her. It was a sound she called her own the one she wanted to sing the one she wanted people to know her by, but it wasn't to be so. By the time she got the song back it would be different, too different probably unrecognizable.

She got up form the bench and walked over to the door and she stepped on something and heard a sharp intake of breathe. She looked down, but there was nothing there so she stepped on it again and her foot floated. She smiled to herself and this time drove her heel into the foot of someone. The person made another sharp intake of breathe and she pulled out her want and pointed it if front of her as she backed away.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

- Had everyone going there at the beginning didn't I maybe at the end there too, hmm? Once again** NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. **Don't sue...please.


	4. Changes and Realization

I'm so mad at myself and I'd like to apologize about chapter3 because I was in such a rush I hadn't the time to go back and read it for typos, spelling errors, or grammar mishaps and I didn't even title the chapter, jeez I feel so bad. The title for chapter3 is, _"Who's there? Show yourself!" _eek! I'll try better next time.

**Read this before you continue!!!**  
_Alright this chapter has some adult themes at the beginning well if you read it you'll understand why, but it doesn't last long so if a mention of a really-hot-guy crushing on a really-beautiful-girl letting his mind get the better of him isn't your cup of tea skip the second paragraph, after the italicized sentence._

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Ch4-Changes and Realization

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

He looked at her and smiled he had put a spell on himself to make him invisible. He stared at her, her beautiful eyes piercing like daggers through him. He loved the look on her made her look…devilishly hot. She was gorgeous he hadn't noticed it before she always hid under her heavy cloaks and baggy school uniforms, behind that bushy head of hair, and her pretty face was always stuck to a book. He knew he couldn't reveal himself his eyes were coated with lust for her and she couldn't know about that.

_Damn, get a hold of yourself Draco._

He had to admit no girl had turned him on like this since well he couldn't imagine any other time. He had this sudden urge to go over to her and crush their lips together or toy with her a bit while he was still invisible to try and make known to her what pleasure in his book really meant. Great, now he was going to be waddling around like a penguin the rest of the day.

"I'm warning you show your face or-" she began.

"Or what?" he asked using a voice dripping with desire.

He mindlessly shook his head before clearing his throat.

_Get a grip you idiot don't let the mudblood know you want her…oh but I want her. Nng._

"I'll hex you."

"Is that the best you can do Granger." He whispered a few incoherent words and the spell was lifted.

He watched as her wand dropped from her hand and her eyes pop and her mouth form a silent O. It was a pen drop silence the only thing he could hear was her wand thudding to the floor and watched as it rolled under a piece of furniture. He took a step towards her and she took a step back. This motion was repeated until her back hit the back wall. He was so close to her he could hear her breathe and smell a hint of roses from her perfume or shampoo. His wandered looked her up and down and were pleased at what he saw. The moments passed by long enough for her to recover herself.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Why, Miss Granger who knew you had such a foul mouth." He said with a smile.

"Answer the bloody question." She demanded stepping closer to him.

She was picking up her nerve and he sensed that she was never one to take him lightly. After all he was weary about her after she hit him third year, he was cautious.

"Just curious is all Granger." He wasn't about to tell her everything.

"About?" she demanded inching her way forward until her back was no longer touching the wall rather her front was an inch away from touching him.

_Think of a nasty remark._

But he couldn't his mind was completely drawn blank he was taken away by her. This wasn't the Granger he knew this was someone else entirely and he wanted to know why.

He closed the gap between them and snaked his right arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as if it were possible. Her hands went straight to his chest palm down like she was going to push him away at any time, but she didn't. Her eyes looked deep into his searching for a reason for all of this. His smile faded and he leaned down to her bringing his lips ever so closer to hers and she in return unknowingly leaned forward. He brought his lips down as she closed her eyes and lightly brushed her rose colored lips with his own.

She leaned in slightly to capture his lips, but instead she fell forwards face first onto the ground.

THUD.

His back was to her and his smile broadened as he heard her fall to the floor.

"Come on now Granger you really didn't believe that I would kiss you, did you?" and he stalked away laughing leaving her there on the floor.

He was down the hall before he stopped laughing and took the smile off of his face. He was feeling something he hadn't felt before and he couldn't quite place it either. He had made fun of her before and played cruel tricks on her, but never had he felt as he did now. He felt…guilty. That wasn't feasible for him, no not at all. He had never felt this way after he humiliated anyone. It cut through him like sharp kitchen knives piercing only his heart.

He pulled himself to over to the wall and gripped his stomach, he felt sick. He hunched over before falling to his knees on the floor.

…_w-what the hell…_

"Come on now Malfoy you really didn't believe that I would let you get away with that did you?"

He mustered up the strength he had at that moment feverishly trying not to retch to stare into the cold eyes of Granger. There was no smile on her face no emotion there either just…he couldn't place it something was wrong with her.

Her wand was till pointed at him and she walked closer to thrust the tip of her wand to his neck which he knew would later leave a bruise on his delicately fair skin. For the first time he realized her as his equal.

"Oh come now Granger… if you w-were this capable of…nng…defending yourself since first year. W-why haven't you been u-using th-this power…against m-me?" he fought terribly the urge to puke and fought back the pain which was torturing him.

She let down her wand and the spell was released and he let out a sigh.

"What the hell kind of spell was that Granger?"

"It was all in your mind."

_And what the hell did that mean?_

She turned on her heel and stalked away furious and disappeared down a hallway.

Draco lifted himself up with the support of the wall and thought there for minutes pondering what had just taken place. He heard voices and straightened up and walked as smoothly as he could down the hall shouting insults to the pacing Ravenclaws.

She couldn't explain what was happening he was holding her. Draco Malfoy was holding Hermione Granger of all people. Inching his way forward to…to…

She was falling face first to the floor and just in time pushed her hands in front of herself to brace for the clash with the floor.

"Come on now Granger you really didn't believe that I would kiss you, did you?"

_That little pompous piece of….I'm going to get him for this._

It took her a second to compose herself and she went searching for her want.

"Oh dammit all, Accio wand."

Her hand clasped around her wand and she strutted out the portrait with such determination it scared her. She was through being pushed around by everyone, her mother, her bosses, and by him now too. It was unacceptable. She could feel the hatred course through her body. As if the hatred was blood for a vampire. She could feel it mixed with anger run through her veins and knew why vampires loved human blood so much. She understood why they needed it and why they needed a solution to it. She rolled her head around stretching her neck before spotting Malfoy. He looked so innocent at that moment that she faltered for a few passing moments before lifting her wand and whispering a spell. She watched as he hunched over sick.

This unique spell didn't torture you physically, but mentally much like the Forbidden Curse it just wasn't forbidden and its affects weren't lasting. She just needed to point her wand at him all the while and once she let it down the connection would be broken. This particular spell made one live their worst nightmare which she wondered what was his.

She thought of what to say and decided to reiterate what he had said just change it up a tad.

"Come on now Malfoy you really didn't believe that I would let you get away with that did you?"

She could sense in herself what she might look like, a death eater perhaps or a dementor cold enough to freeze a person forever. He looked her dead in the eye defiant unafraid and yet different and she couldn't quite place it. She walked over and pushed her wand to his neck not meaning for it to come out so rough.

"Oh come now Granger… if you w-were this capable of…nng…defending yourself since first year. W-why haven't you been u-using th-this power…against m-me?"

Internally part of her was screaming that this wasn't right it wasn't her and to just let it go, but the other side of her was screaming just as loudly and was enjoying this taking pleasure in his agony. She was disgusted with herself and ultimately she broke the spell and turned away from him tears springing to her eyes.

_What am I doing?_

"What the hell kind of spell was that Granger?"

She grew up what little confidence she had left and whispered a few words trying hard not to let out a sob or to let her voice crack.

"It was all in your mind."

That was it she walked away hurriedly rushing to get away, crying harder with every step she took, and she turned the corner and ran into the girl's bathroom. She opened the stall, closed it behind her sobbing like crazy. She knelt down beside the toilet and retched.


	5. What the hell Malfoy

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter, but I wouldn't mind having some magic.

Disclaimer: Don't own Pink's 'Long way to happy' lyrics or music **NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. **got lyrics at azlyrics.

Would it hurt to ask for some reviews people? I write for my enjoyment, but I post it here for the soul purpose of getting feedback and giving joy to the readers. So if the reviews dwindle so will the story and it will be discontinued and I don't want to be mean it's just disheartening when the reviews are limited or are not at all. Thank you for understanding.

Ch5- What the hell Malfoy

She had been taken out of school to shoot a music video which would take a week hopefully if all went well. She would miss what she liked to call 'her senior fun day'. Every year the seventh years were taken out for the day at the beginning of the year to have some fun. She decided she didn't want to know where they were going so she wouldn't feel missed out.

"Ow!" she exclaimed pulling her head away from her stylist. "Please, be careful."

"Sorry." He fell back into what he was doing still pulling her hair at the scalp.

Her make up had been finished and she was wearing her new line of clothes for her music video. She hated the outfit it was tight and scratchy technically speaking it wasn't hers she just let the company use her name, no she didn't her mother did.

"Done."

She didn't bother looking at herself and just proceeded out of the trailer and to the set and sat in a chair with her name scrolled on it. She twirled her hair in between her fingers, one of her hated habits. People surrounded her and talked to her all at once, but she had learned to drain it all out, she could also hear screaming in the background and people yell Zen repeatedly…people otherwise known as her fans.

The director came up to her, "Are you sure you want to do this one?"

"Stop asking me, I am taking control of this one so shut the hell up and tell me where you want me."

He pointed reluctantly to the awaiting set and to my mark. The fans were in the audience this was the part of the video where they got to be in it. Supposedly the concept was she was in her room then she was singing to them. It was the producer's way of spicing up the song because they said it wasn't right for her to do. She responded with a 'fine if you don't want the song then you can't have me' and stormed off.

She looked down at her fans the stage was barricaded as a safety precaution for her as to not allow any unwanted fan to touch her. The moment she walked on the stage the crowd erupted and she put on a smile and welcomed everyone.

"PLACES EVERYONE. READY, SET, ACTION!!!" the director yelled.

The music began to play and she began to move her lips to the words only slightly singing to make it seem real.

"One night to you  
Lasted six weeks for me  
Just a bitter little pill now  
Just to try to go to sleep  
No more waking up to innocence  
Say hello to hesitance  
To everyone I meet  
Thanks to you years ago  
I guess I'll never know  
What love means to me but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy

Left my childhood behind  
In a roll away bed  
Everything was so damn simple  
Now I'm losing my head  
Trying to cover up the damage  
And pad out all the bruises  
Do you know I had it  
So it didn't hurt to lose it  
Didn't hurt to lose it  
No but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way

Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing  
But don't worry about regret or guilt cause I never knew your name  
I just want to thank you  
Thank you  
From the bottom of my heart  
For all the sleepless nights  
And for tearing me apart yeah yeah

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy"

She was exhausted by the end of the day. No one could ever understand the amount of work put into one song. Take after take and to keep the same level of energy with hardly a break. The only ones not complaining were the fans; they didn't know she was lip syncing.

"Alright that was the last take!"

The crowd erupted and she only smiled and clapped soundlessly with them starring out into what should have been space, but was a sea of various hair colors. Then her eyes caught one hair color that was recognizable and stood out like a sore thumb.

Her heart didn't quicken it slowed; it was pissing her off that he seemed to be there everywhere she went. She saw him slithering forward with ease past crazed fans and flailing arms.

_That stupid little snake!_

She gave the microphone to the stage manager and hurried to her trailer where she ushered everyone out and locked the door behind her.

"Now where is my wand?"

"Right here."

She shut the drawer she was occupied with splintering wood as it made contact and turned slamming her back into it as she turned around. There he was in all his manly glory holding up her wand lazily. It was dangling from his right hand swinging like a pendulum of a grandfather clock.

"Give me that back!" she lunged forward only to be caught around the waist by Malfoy and pushed roughly into the wall of the trailer.

There bodies were smashed together both breathing heavily. Her eyes only made contact with his firm chest because he was so tall. She didn't tilt her head back no that would have been an understatement she had to let her head drop backwards to look up at him. Her hands clenched onto his black shirt where his toned abs were and she could feel them hard as a rock, the grooves delicately placed under her fingers. She felt herself yearn to lift up his shirt and gently massage him, but held herself back.

"Ugh, what the hell Malfoy…" it was supposed to come off mean, but came off silent and wanting.

He smiled that dazzling smile that she like many other girls had a hard time resisting, but she wasn't like the other girls she could hold herself back she could resist him for now.

His hand slid to the small of her back and she stifled a moan and tried desperately not to flutter her eyes shut.

_Why is this so damn hard?!_

"Tell me Granger what would you do if I touched you….here?"

-It isn't too long because of school the chapters are going to be shorter, sorry. **NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.** PLEASE REVIEW!!! THAT'S ALL I ASK!!!


	6. Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, actually I would prefer if Draco owned me. giggles like a school girl

Ok I've put my myspace URL on my bio so go get it, but make sure to read the paragraph after it. It explains my conditions to adding friends. I'm very peculiar in adding people I don't know.

Ch6-_Him_

Her eyes shot open and her body snapped into a sitting position.

"W-what just…I swear…I…"

She couldn't think straight last she remembered was Draco and he…

"_**Tell me Granger what would you do if I touched you….here?"**_

She grabbed her pillow, smashed her face into the soft white cotton, and screamed bloody murder. Now she was having Draco Malfoy fantasies while she slept?!?! Her chest was moving heavily up and down until she calmed. She was in her hotel room and she hadn't a clue how she got from her trailer to here.

_Was it a fantasy or did that really happen? Damn. I don't remember. ARGH!_

She got up, dressed, and did her normal routine in the bathroom which consisted of showering, brushing of hair and teeth, plus lots of make up. She was heading back to Hogwarts today and knew she would have to explain her two week absence of school to nosey little…

She couldn't think straight all it was was Malfoy this and Malfoy that, but why the sudden attraction to him anyway she wondered. She left the room leaving everything for someone else to clean up and headed for the outdoors.

_Breathe in breathe out._

She opened the door and flashes came from everywhere. It was hard for her to get around anymore without someone finding out where she was. It was a wonder to her why no one had found out about her being a student at a wizarding school. Actually she half expected the next headline to read: 'ZEN A WITCH!' in obscenely bold letters and a photo shopped picture of her holding a broom and a wand with a black cat under the moon.

She reached the black Mercedes and she was finally free of it all. Her eyes still held little dots and every time she blinked she could have sworn they got worse. She was so deep in her own misery she didn't realize she was at Hogwarts.

Haggrid stepped off his excuse of a broom and turned to her concerned it was visible across his face.

"I'm fine, bye" she walked towards the castle.

_Am I that out of it that I get so caught up in myself I don't know what's going on….maybe yesterday did happen?_

She hurried up to her dorm, changed and ran down to class, which to her luck was potions with Professor Snape.

"Now why are you late Miss. Granger?"

"You know very well why." She stated while taking a seat in the back by herself.

"Detention for that attitude and ten points from Gryffindor." He stated matter of factly.

"Like hell I care." She whispered to herself.

She flipped open her book and zoned out once again. Even if she hadn't studied much she still knew the material he was teaching. She had already read all about it. She pretended to read like instructed and out of no where a flying piece of folded paper landed on her open book. She looked around, but no one was looking at her, just out of curiosity she picked it up and unfolded it.

Did you like last night, Granger?

Her heart dropped and quickened all at once and she looked for that blonde head and spotted him. He was reading intently no signs of anything from him that would trace this note to him, but she was sure of it. She tore it to pieces and put it in her book bag. When the bell for lunch came around she hurriedly ran out of the class. First one out the door and she didn't stop until she got to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password."

"Oh, um….I…Albus?"

"Incorrect."

_Why do they always change the passwords so frequently???_

She walked to a deserted hall sat down and did absolutely nothing for once in her life. She was trying to relax maybe she would remember what happened yesterday. She remembered him asking her that obscene question, but beyond that it went straight to this morning.

She closed her eyes and meditated and the memories of what happened fluttered into her mind as if she was living them that moment.

THE DAY BEFORE

"Tell me Granger what would you do if I touched you….here?"

His hand moved to her tush and squeezed and she did the only thing she could. She slapped him even though she did so regrettably. He didn't budge instead he laughed.

"Always the feisty one. I like it."

He brought his head down to hers and his lips lightly brushed hers and she let out a small whimper as his hands began to move over her body to her…

NOW

She screamed.

"Oh please let that have been a dream no a nightmare."

"It was a dream Granger." Came that devilish voice.

She stumbled, but got up using the wall as support. "W-hat do you know about that?"

He smiled like he had done before. "Why wouldn't I know, I invaded your dreams last night. Thought I'd have some fun." He shrugged leaning against the opposite wall like a model.

She went rigid, "You son of a bitch. I ought to bloody murder you right now."

"Oh now you wouldn't want to do that now would you? After all I'm pretty sure you want that fantasy to come true. Don't you?"

She couldn't really deny it she kind of favored the idea, but she wouldn't succumb to his level.

"Get the hell away from me or I swear and if I ever catch you using magic forbidden to use on school grounds again, I will-"

"You'll what tell the headmaster on me like the little bookworm you used to be."

"Sure I will."

"But Granger who says next time that I'll be the one causing your dream? What if you dream of me? Or better yet what if it isn't a dream at all?"

She stormed over to him like a woman whose temper could easily match that of Voldemorts and whose eyes could have pierced the Dark Lord's and made him quiver in fear. This though didn't make Malfoy scared it only intrigued him more. He loved this new Granger she was enticing so sensual so sexy.

"GO! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"As you wish." He bowed to her something he only did for very few and left calmly smoothly.

Even if she wanted to she couldn't allow herself to get close to anyone and worst of all she couldn't allow herself to get close to…._him_. Him should have come out with pure hatred, but instead it was longing. He made her quiver, he made her want, and he made her into something that she didn't even know existed within herself. He was bringing back the old Hermione Granger the girl she so desperately wanted to be.

She shook her head. _Nonsense. _No it wasn't nonsense she wanted something for once in her life. She wanted Draco Malfoy of all people in the world and she was just to damn stubborn to do what she wanted, especially with _him._

-Alright I know it is scattered, but I just don't have time to go back and fill it all in and blah. Thanks for the response from the last chapter I really appreciate it and since it was a great response the story will continue, but still review because as I've stated before reviewsmore chapters.


	7. Masquerade

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED READING THE STORY READ MY LAST COMMENT MARKED ATTETNION!!!

Ch7- Masquerade

Back at school, back at what she would have like to call the normal part of her life, but it simply wasn't anymore. What did she expect anyway that everyone would remember bushy haired, baggy closed, book worm Hermione Granger no of course they wouldn't they wanted the new and improved second sexy copy of Hermione Granger. Exactly that just a copy a clone emotionless or so it seemed. Life she surmised would never go back to what it had been and she was stuck so she decided for the first time in her life to make the best out of it.

She was going to use her fame like all the other stars did, use it to have fun. No more being in the corner anymore she was going to stand up and have some fun she deserved it. She couldn't help, but smile as she walked to detention with Professor Snape she had a serene feeling her life was going to change for the better., she would be happy if it killed her.

She walked into the classroom where the Professor was hurriedly gathering papers and quills and shoving them haphazardly into a bag.

"Miss, Granger, I can not tend to you in detention, but have put my faith into a student to watch over you, wait here and he should be back and will give you instructions." He zoomed out of the classroom.

She sat down at a desk tapping her fingernails against the old wood impatiently.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

She turned and stared at Blaize Zabini who was leaning against a wall.

"Never thought the day would come where I would be babysitting Granger in detention." He smirked every wording dripping with pleased humor.

She and Blaise had always been on good terms surprising as it was, he only was rude to her when Draco was around and even then he wasn't that bad. Over the years they had spent at Hogwarts they had became friends as weird as that might sound.

She couldn't suppress a smile Blaise, in her eyes, was equal to Harry or Ron even more so. He knew all about her becoming a singer and everything she couldn't just call him a friend he was more than that and she didn't have a name for it.

"Blaise!" she got up and started to run to him.

He pushed himself off the wall and opened his arms for her with a smile that matched hers. She collided with him and gave him an intimate hug that lasted far too long to just be friends.

"It's good to see you, Pookie. But what you do to get yourself locked up in detention…under my control?" he just had to add that he was her superior.

Pookie is what he so affectionately called her and he hadn't a clue why he gave her that nickname, but she didn't seem to mind so it sticked.

"I gave Snape some attitude." She pulled away from him to look up at his face, but didn't let go of her grip around his neck.

She began to curl those luscious dark locks of hair in between her fingers. Her eyes sparkled at him and he loved how he was able to make her happy. He was right she was happy with him and she loved it this feeling of having him all to herself.

"So what is my detention sentence?"

"Well you were supposed to organize the bookshelves by hand, but…" he took out his wand and with a flick of his wrist the books moved off the shelves and rearranged themselves.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"And why not?" he put away his wand.

"What if he finds out?"

"He won't."

She leaned against him putting her head on his chest, closing her eyes, and taking in his scent. He placed his chin on the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"I've missed you soooooo much Blaise, you'll never know how it killed me that I could call you on the phone or-"

"Call me on the phone?"

"Muggle thing."

"Oh."

"I suppose an owl's better than anything, but it is so hard getting a moment all to myself to send one. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So tell me all about it."

They separated and moved to some chairs and talked for a long time. They both left the classroom, but weren't the same. Once they passed through the door frame the feeling of hatred emanated off the both of them, they were such good actors.

She decided to go to the library where she felt most comfortable. It was late, but it should still be open.

"Miss Granger it has been a long time." The librarian greeted her.

"It sure has." She walked to the back of the library, she had read almost every book and she had to delve deep into the library to find something her fingers hadn't already touched.

She pulled out a thick old 'history of spells' book went to sit, and began to read. A while must have passes she was deep in the history of the book she hadn't felt it at first, but the second time was stronger. A simple whisp of air or so she thought around her ankles. She simply angled her feet differently and ignored it, but the third time she swore she felt a hand on her ankle. She stood up abruptly dropping the book in the process. She looked down at her watch it was nearly midnight.

_Why hasn't the librarian asked me to leave?_

She went back to the front desk and no one was there and she noticed there was no light, nothing. She took out her wand and didn't need to say anything her wand lit up with a simple tap of her fingers. She looked around her heart racing.

_I need to stop watching all those scary movies back home._

She walked over to the door to leave. She wrapped her fingers around the handle and pushed, but no luck it didn't budge. She tried again and with every try she got more violent until her hand became red and she stopped.

"Damn it all."

She slumped up against the door and set her wand on her lap and closed her eyes. She must have dosed off or something because when her eyes reopened her wand wasn't in her hand, she rummaged around, but couldn't find it and it was just too dark.

She felt it again around her ankles, but this time she knew it wasn't wind because invisible as it was its hand wrapped around her ankle and began to slide up her leg. When she went to get up she was forced back down. Her hands went to investigate instinctively it was a person she could feel the grooves of…his body.

"Get off of me!"

She felt him press his lips to her and kiss her and left suddenly. She sat up and heard the door click and assumed it was now unlocked.

_Now what was that bout and why was it so bizarre….and short?_

She walked to her common room and went to bed.

on0e0x0tood0a0yo

She sat at the table surrounded by her friends eating breakfast, her favorite meal of the day. Every once in a while looking up at the Slytherin table to take a peek at Blaise or Draco whichever sooted her best. They both sat next to each other best friends after all so if one of them found out she was looking she could always claim to have been watching the other.

She had just finished her meal when the Headmaster approached his podium and demanded silence. He dismissed us to classes, but added that he wanted to see Hermione in his office promptly.

Every eye was on her and she stood up and walked to his office. He greeted her there and took her into his office and sat her down offering her some candy in the process.

"Now for the real reason I brought you up here. Miss Granger," he sat down in his chair behind his desk. "As with every year the seventh years get to throw a masquerade party and it is approaching quickly, but we have had some problems with entertainment. We, the staff, were wondering if you would kindly considering singing at the masquerade."

Her mouth dropped.

-ATTENTION: Ok I'm taking a POLL to see how many people WANT HER TO SING and DON'T'T WANT HER TO SING. Mind you there is a DIFFERENT OUTCOME pending on which you choose, so it is UP TO THE READERS TO DECIDE, YES OR NO and you can see what your decision has brought on for our Hermione. REVIEW ME YOUR DECISION.


	8. Imposters or Liars?

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

Poll: The tally is in and you'll just have to wait and see.

Ch8-Imposters or Liars?

"I'll give you time to think about it Miss Granger after all this is school and I know you would prefer to keep it that way."

"Professor, I actually have an idea. You see…"

ONE HOUR LATER

She was glad that was over and most definitely it was unexpected, but she preferred not to sing that was outside of school. Why would she agree to it? She knew the headmaster probably thought it would be a good idea, but it simply wasn't. It was bad enough a quarter of the school new she was Zen, but for the other third that didn't have a clue to finally know…it just seemed utterly _ridiculous_. (N/A: no pun intended.)

She decided against her better judgment to ditch her classes she just didn't feel like doing anything. She wanted to find out what had happened to her in the library the night before. She had a feeling she knew who it was

_And low and behold here comes the devil now. I bet he did it._

She just knew it had to be him, "Malfoy!" she demanded almost indignantly.

He paused his stride for a second and smiled at her, kindly. "Hey Hermione how's it going?"

_Wait a sec; did he just call me Hermione???_

"I have something to say to you, you foul loathsome and evil little cockroach!" (N/A: hehehe you all know where I got that one eh?)

He turned to her his posture changed he looked confused. "Hermione now come on you don't have to call me names again. For heavens sake I haven't seen or spoken to you at all this year."

"W-what! What did you say?"

"Hermione I haven't seen or spoken to you this year, I have been meaning to, but I haven't seen you…at all. I just catch the gossip going around and sneak a peek in the Great Hall. Famous, are you now? But before that why do you look so…so…so bewildered?"

"But we have seen and spoken to each other…" she was uncertain of herself at this point.

"Do you mind if I ask when?"

"In my music room and you used a spell forbidden on this campus to get into my dreams and manipulate them, and…and….and-"

"Hermione are you alright? Do you need me to escort you to the health wing?" he asked with concern.

_What's going on here? I didn't imagine him and I know I didn't. Oh this can't be happening. I'm going insane, that's it I'm going to be in the loony bin by next week. If it wasn't him then who?..._

"No, I'm sorry I don't know what I was saying. Can I ask you though why you are calling me by my first name?"

"Oh sorry I can address you by your last if you want, but I was hoping to get better acquainted with you this year. I want to turn over a new leaf."

"The infamous Draco Malfoy is asking me to be his friend?" she said sarcastically.

"In a sense…yes." He held out his hand as a sign of truce. "Let us forget about out past and look on to our future. I don't want to be known as the mud-" she shot him a glare. "-sorry, old habit…muggle hater."

She smiled at him happily and took his hand firmly. "So Draco, what has inspired this new leaf of yours?" his name easing of her tongue with peculiar grace and care.

_Just like chocolate_ she surmised.

They talked about the normal things a person might after just meeting, the weather, life, and school she even told him about her life as Zen…parts of it anyhow not everything.

"Hold on," he interrupted just realizing something for the first time during their conversation. "Hermione do you realized you just ditched class?"

"M-m-m"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has turned over a new leaf."

"Yes, but yours is for the better?"

"And your's isn't?"

They reached the Gryffindor portrait. This time Hermione had been sure to ask Harry for the password which she didn't want to say in front of Draco…he wouldn't be too happy.

"I have to go, sorry." She waited for him to leave, but he wasn't budging.

"I never leave a girl until she is safe inside her abode."

"So there has been an ounce of decency in you all along, eh?"

He smirked, "Well there was a little in there somewhere."

"Well, alright then if you insist."

She approached the portrait and the fat lady rang out for the password, but not before she sang to them.

"Flying ferret."

The portrait swung open and she stole a glance at Draco and he wasn't too happy.

"Once it happened once and that's what everyone remembers."

"Sorry, wasn't my idea. Bye." She stepped in the portrait and it swung close, but she was able to hear his goodbye.

_Now on to the pertinent stuff. Draco says he hasn't seen or spoken to me, but he could be lying for all I know, but he seems so innocent now. Who could I have seen then? Or better yet who could have been portraying him. Who would have changed themselves into him to get to me?_

"My life is sooooo complicated." She complained.

And somehow she just new it wasn't going to get any better.

-Alright I know it is short, but I'm tired and I want to go to bed and I don't feel like typing anymore and anyways I think this chapter is jam packed with information. So enjoy and REVIEW!!! Oh and another poll will be coming up because I can't decide so I'm going to leave it to my readers. It should be coming up sooner or later.


	9. Moulin Rouge

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter just my plot for this fanfic.

Dislcaimer: also on the Moulin Rouge part too I don't own that either.

I just want to clear this out, someone is posing as Draco in front of Hermione, so let us all beware and learn the difference between the two.

"Tonight and the Rest of My Life" by Nina Gordon.  
**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.  
**

Ch9-_ Moulin Rouge_

"Now why would they name the masquerade that?" Ron complained more than anything else.

"Sorry Ron," Harry piped it. "_Moulin Rouge_ is a muggle movie a very good one at that-"

"Hold it; did you just say it was good?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Yea. Why?"

"I'm sorry it is just the guys I know who say that it was good well they are all gay." She stated.

Ron looked at Harry eyebrow raised.

"I'm not….why do I even bother…" Harry sighed.

"What's it about?"

"A guy who false in love with a prostitute in a very retro version of 1800's France." (N/A: I know it isn't accurate, but I haven't seen it in forever so sorry.)

This all started when it was left to the students to decide what the theme of the masquerade was to be. Hermione had attended for the heck of it and when Gena Clearty got up and volunteered _Moulin Rouge_ all the muggles couldn't resist and when given a cut version everyone else agreed. Ron was just too thickheaded to understand. And yet here Harry was trying to explain to Ron and Hermione couldn't help but get annoyed and silently ditched them to go practice.

She snuck into her private singing room or as she so affectionately called it 'The blubber room' because she sang and messed up too many times it just became hysterical to her.

"Password, deary."

"You must sell yourself before your voice." It swung open.

She had made good friends with the old lady in the portrait. "By the way, Bettie I've decided to change the password."

"To?"

"I am beautiful."

"Love it and it is done. See you in a while then."

She stepped into her cozy little room and the portal swung closed. She directly went to her piano and began to write her music then her lyrics.

AFTER HOURS OF INSPIRATION

She looked at the finished product and smiled, now this was something she needed. It was a gorgeous happy song something she needed in her day. Placing the papers where she desired and resting her fingers on the keys of her piano she began to play.

"Down to the earth I fell with dripping wings  
heavy things won't fly  
and the sky might catch on fire  
and burn the axis of the world that's why  
I prefer a sunless sky  
to the glittering and stinging in my eyes

I feel so light  
this is all I want to feel tonight  
I feel so light  
tonight and the rest of my life  
tonight and the rest of my life

Gleaming in the dark sea I'm as light as air  
floating there breathlessly  
when the dream dissolves I open  
up my eyes I realize that  
everything is shore less sea  
a weightlessness is passing over me

I feel so light  
this is all I want to feel tonight  
I feel so light  
tonight and the rest of my life  
tonight and the rest of my life

Everything is waves and stars  
the universe is resting in my arms

I feel so light  
this is all I want to feel tonight  
I feel so light  
tonight and the rest of my life

I feel so light  
this is all I want to feel tonight  
I feel so light  
tonight and the rest of my life  
tonight and the rest of my life"

She was smiling so hard her jaw began to hurt. For that moment everything was gone as it usually was when she sang, but this was different. A sense of peace and serenity one that she knew she couldn't replace and didn't want to leave.

"Now on to other more important things, I need to write twenty new songs and one with a theme….gah! This is going to take forever to put together."

She went on to work though and after two songs were finished she decided to leave it as it was and get going. Her life revolved around music and she thought it best to get a break from it all. She left quickly and went to find Harry's broom. Lucky for her girls are aloud into the boys dormitories in the tower and she couldn't help but snicker. He would be mad at her, but Hermione didn't give a twit.

She breathed in and out she hated heights, but it was the only way she could get away. She mounted the broom outside, of course, and took off into the sky with a scream.

_Now that wasn't smart someone is going to find out you are up here now shut your trap._

She mentally scolded herself and before she knew it she was comfy and loving the air against her face. She missed her hair, but what the producer's want they get as is per usual. (N/A: hope that answers your question **Inner Self**) She missed her baggy clothes, her face without make up, her life with no interruptions, and missed being normal.

She landed softly on perfect green grass and looked around at all of the stones with loving words scrawled over them. She walked past many of them reading the names of all the dead as she went by, but she was looking for only one. Up the hill and over to the left just a little under a great big oak tree and there was the marble headstone she was looking for. She walked over, set the broom down, and knelt by the stone hugging it and kissed the top of it. She moved back to read the stone.

_Marcus Stone Granger_

_(1995-2001)_

_Our Little Angel from Heaven_

"I miss you…little brother."

-I rushed this one because the other chapter was short so here is the next one earlier than usual. **NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**


	10. Secrets discovered but not Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of any of the characters, just the plot and Marcus of course.

Disclaimer#2: I'm going a bit old school here.

Michelle Branch - Goodbye To You Lyrics

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

Ch10-Secrets discovered but not Revealed

_Marcus Stone Granger_

_(1995-2001)_

_Our Little Angel from Heaven_

"I miss you…little brother."

Her tears started to flow just like a waterfall freely, wildly down her soft cheeks and he watched in silence. Draco couldn't take this all in, the fact that she has a little brother and that they were here at the same place, at the same time, visiting someone. He was tempted to go out to her take her hand in his and comfort her, but he didn't want to interrupt her.

_She probably doesn't get any time to spend here with him the way her life is going. Her life, he wondered, couldn't be all that bad after all she has everything she could ever want, or not?_

_Was she really happy? And if not could I help her…?_

His eyebrows were furrowed together in concentration, the last time he tried to help someone it didn't go so well. He soon picked up his feet to take his place at the grave of one he couldn't forget, the one he loved most in the entire world, and couldn't let anyone know. It was his entire fault she was here after all, buried under his grasp, eight feet deep in the ground, pushing daisies. He knelt down and placed the bouquet of flowers gently on the green grass, slowly whisking his hand through the layers.

He whispered, "I'm sorry." His head hanging never looking at the headstone. And got up and walked away, tears dangerously close from release. He was nearly to his place of refuge, but didn't make it in time to make an escape.

"Draco…" he heard her whisper.

He didn't turn around; he couldn't do this, not now, not when his emotions were so high.

"Draco, please…" she pleaded.

He took a deep breathe and faced Hermione. Her hair was matted up just like it used to be, but not as bad. Her eyes were red and swollen from the crying which left salty tracks down her face. She sniffled, hung her head, and began to cry again.

His heart ached for her in more than one way and he moved over and took her in his arms. She let her head fall onto his chest, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and his hand running through her hair. He rested his chin on the top of her head and they stayed that way until she stopped crying.

She sniffled and pulled back slightly just enough so they could see each other's faces. "Thank y-you." she mouthed.

He simply smiled, "Let's get back to Hogwarts now, shall we…Hermione?"

She simply nodded her head and looking behind her he noticed Harry's broom and smirked, "You went and stole a broom. I never thought I would see the day where Hermione Jane Granger would steal. By George it is a new day."

She giggled and shrugged, "I needed to get here somehow."

He put his arm around her waist and guided her as he picked up his and Harry's brooms. He looked around to make sure no one was around and whispered a spell and the brooms disappeared.

"Huh?" she questioned.

"I was just thinking, Hermione, that you and I should go and have a fun day out on the town."

She raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

He cupped her face with his hands and gently whipped away the tear tracks off her face with his thumbs, bending down slightly to rest his forehead on her, "Yes I am."

She smiled and nodded, but was inwardly suspicious of him.

_What was he doing here at a grave and why did he look like he was about to cry?_

They walked down to a muggle city, grabbed a cab, and went for some lunch. Both of them had a secret to hide, one that could ruin them for all time, and neither one willing to tell.

BACK AT HOGWARTS THE NEXT DAY

"Harry I'm sorry I really am!" Hermione yelled at him.

Harry's back was to her, his arms crossed around his chest, and his head held high,

She screamed exasperated and took off down the hall the other direction.

_One time…ONCE!!! And he gets pissed off. Damn him for all I care._

"GAH!"

Harry was mad at her for taking his broom the day before and not asking him first. He would get over it, but he was like Ron to damn stubborn to get anything passed his thick head.

She wasn't paying any attention and before she knew it she was on her butt saying, "Ow."

"You alright, granger?" a hand came in front of her and she looked up into those piercing sliver blue eyes.

She took his hand and let him take her complete weight until she was firmly on her own two feet.

_Why is he calling me Granger?_

"I'm fine, sorry." She was now on her guard.

His hands were tight around her wrists and he pushed her against the wall, roughly.

"What are you doing?!"

_This had to be one of the two Draco's, but which one is the real one?!_

His face was ever so close to her own and she couldn't take it. She lifted her knee sharply and was perfectly on target. He crumpled to the floor in pain.

"Stay away from me…you…you…you creep!" and she ran as fast as she could to her refuge, 'The blubber room'. "I'm beautiful!" she nearly screamed at the top of her lungs.

She waited anxiously until she was safe in her musical haven, resting herself on the comfy place at her piano. She got up and grabbed her guitar and stuck a chord.

"Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

We the stars fall and I lie awake  
Your my shooting star"

Her voice stopped, but her fingers didn't and she kept playing and playing until her fingers began to bleed.

-READ and REVIEW!!! **NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

POLL: I'm doing another one because I can't make a decision and I thought I'd leave it to you guys. So here is what I want you to do is pick one of the two words and let me know!

**Edgy** or **Soft**

Let me know and we all will see what it means in the future chapters!


	11. author note

This is the lucky story I will be finishing! I got the most response here and I feel that it does need a proper ending.

As well as completing this story I will be adding a new one dedicated to Draco Malfoy because I believe he deserves some love. Please make sure to read and review this story and then look out for the new one coming soon!

By the way my pen name is changing to Lady Harlow.


End file.
